Mission 9: The Moon shall never have them
Overview The Soviets have betrayed the Allies with their Kirov Launching Facility in Cuba. The time has come to apprehend Premier Cherdenko for his war crimes and crimes against humanity. He is being held up in the Soviet city of Lenningrad and his hiding in the Peter & Paul Fortress, your mission is to apprehend Cherdenko at all costs. Objectives Primary #Secure a Landing for your Allied MCV #Destroy the 7 Iron Curtains #Destroy Krukov's Base Bonus #Destroy the Vacuum imploder Parameters #Destroy Cherdenko's Shuttle before he escapes Map Part 1 Part 2 Tactics Part 1 You'll begin the mission with an Allied MCV which is shrunk and you'll have around 30 seconds to reach the proposed deploy zone. Just keep in mind that you'll fail the mission if 1. Your MCV gets crushed by Soviet Armored units, 2. You deploy anywhere but the deploy zone or 3. The S.H.R.I.N.K. effects wear off before you reach the deploy zone. Also keep in mind that your MCV moves faster when shrunk so it can avoid some Soviet units. Once you have deployed at the deploy zone, build up your base and a sizable force to eliminate the Soviet Bases in the area you are in. Note You'll get a call from Preimer Cherdenko and he tells you that he has full plans of escaping via a rocket ship bound for outer space. You wiull have around 45 minutes to destroy his rocket before Cherdenko escapes. Part 2 Destroying Cerdenko's rocket isn't going to easy. It is protected by the effects of 7 (yes 7) Iron Curtains, preventing you from mounting any kind of attack on it, for now. So, your main focus is to destroy the Iron Curtains. Build up a Base and a really good sizable force to destroy the Iron Curtains and try to go to the right and do a counter clockwise when destroying the iron Curtains as the ones in the eastern part of the bettlefield will be the least defended, but thet doesn't mean they won't be defended at all, so make sure you have some Athena Cannons to take out some of the defenses, which includes Soviet infantry garrisoning some buildings which can prove to be a problem. During the mission, General Krukov will build a Vacuum Imploder, and this is a huge threat to your base, but it'll take some time for it to be build and deploy, but that doesn't mean you can dawdle, because if it launches, you'll be playing catch-up for the majority of the mission and giving you less time to stop Cherdenko. The Iron Curatin which is marked by the green star numbered 6 is unreachable by your ground units, either Chronoshift ground units there, use Century Bombers or the Proton Collider on it. You can also have Warren destroying some of the Iron Curtains to save time, as you'll definitely need every second. Once all of the Iron Curtains, focus all of your attention on the Rocket, make sure you have enough time to destroy it. Use Century Bombers, Chronoshift Mirage Tanks and Athena Cannons and even use the Proton Collider as the rocket can take a lot of heat from your units' fire. Once you have destroyed the Rocket, the mission and the Allied Campaign will be complete.